Apologize
by Milda Malione
Summary: Essay arithmancy. Cokelat panas. Asrama Ketua Murid. Dan Draco diharuskan meminta maaf pada Hermione. Bagaimana lengkapnya? Read and review, please.. :


**Apologize**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik tante J.K Rowling. Draco dan Hermione milik Team Dramione. Hehee..**

Pagi ini cerah. Tidak ada satu awan hitam pun yang berarak di langit. Wajah-wajah murid serta para guru Hogwarts yang melewatkan sarapan pagi di Aula Besar pun terlihat sama cerahnya dengan keadaan langit pagi itu. Kecuali satu, si Nona-Tahu-Segala. Ia bersungut-sungut di meja Gryffindor. Wajahnya bukan lagi muram, tapi sudah lebih dari mendung.

"Kau kenapa, Hermione?" tanya Ron dengan mulut penuh pai apel.

"Malfoy! Aku tak tahan satu asrama dengan dia!" Hermione menaikkan nada suaranya, ia benar-benar sedang marah.

"Bukankah kau bangga menjadi ketua murid perempuan?" Harry menimpali.

"Iya. Tapi untuk bersama si angkuh Slytherin itu aku tak tahan!" Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dia, si Malfoy itu, sangat menyebalkan. Tadi malam, tanpa berdosa dia menumpahkan cokelat panasnya diatas essay arithmancy-ku. Sebenarnya jika dia minta maaf, aku takkan semarah ini. Tapi coba tebak, dia malah menyuruhku membuatkannya satu piala cokelat panas lagi. Ya ampun! Benar-benar menyebalkan orang sep-"

"Tunggu, Hermione." Ron memotong kata-kata Hermione, "Kenapa kau mengerjakan tugasmu di ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid? Kenapa tidak mengerjakannya di kamarmu saja?" selidik Ron.

"Well, sebenarnya.." kalimat Hermione terhenti. Bola mata hazelnut-nya menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya kau suka jika dekat-dekat dengan Malfoy, kan?" selidik Ron lagi.

"Merlin! Kau gila, Ron! Mana mungkin aku suka dengan pangeran Slytherin yang sombong, arogan, dan tak pernah berkata maaf itu. Never!" Hermione mencibir.

"Kenapa kau sewot begini, Hermione? Kau 'kan murid terpintar di angkatan kita, seharusnya kau bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan kembali essay arithmancy-mu. Atau kau juga bisa menggunakan sihir," Harry menyimpulkan setelah sebelumnya ia meminum satu piala penuh jus labu kuning.

"Iya, aku tahu itu soal gampang, Harry. Tapi yang aku butuhkan adalah penyesalan Malfoy. Setidaknya, ia mau minta maaf atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga, itu salah Malfoy!"

"Salahmu karena kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu di dalam kamar." Ron mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat.

"Ron!" jerit Hermione, "Kau membela si blonde itu?"

"Tidak membela. Tapi jujur saja, Hermione. Kau mengerjakan tugasmu di ruang rekreasi agar bisa mencuri pandang pada Malfoy sewaktu-waktu, 'kan?" kini Ron berkata dengan mata berbinar seolah sedang menggoda seorang bayi.

"Cukup, Ron! Kau mulai ngaco." Hermione menggebrak meja. Ia merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi semeja dengan kedua sahabatnya ini. Padahal ia hanya ingin menceritakan kejadian malam tadi, tapi Ron sepertinya telah mencium gelagat Hermione yang memang menyukai Malfoy. Apa? Mari kita ulang kalimat tadi. …gelagat Hermione yang memang menyukai Malfoy. Sudah jelas?

Hermione bangkit dari duduknya, "Cukup! Aku akan kembali ke ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid. Tidak ada gunanya lagi duduk denganmu, Ron."

"Aaah.. Kenapa cepat sekali sarapannya, Mione? Kau sudah rindu ingin bertemu dengan pangeran Slytherin-mu itu?" Ron kembali menggoda.

"Hhh, Ron! Kau ini!" tidak ada lagi yang Hermione ucapkan, ia hanya menatap Ron dengan tatapan mata ingin membunuh. Bahkan kalau diizinkan, ia ingin mengucapkan kutukan-tak-termaafkan pada Ron. Tapi Hermione tahu itu tak akan terjadi, jadi ia meninggalkan meja Gryffindor dengan masih bersungut-sungut dan hentakan kaki keras-keras.

"Well, Harry. Aku masih merasa bahwa Hermione mulai menyukai Malfoy. Apa kau berpendapat sama?" tanya Ron dengan pandangan mata mengikuti Hermione hingga lenyap di tikungan koridor. Harry hanya mengangkat bahu, pertanda ia tidak mau mengatakan apapun.

.

.

.

Hermione meletakkan sepiala penuh cokelat panas dengan hati-hati di atas meja ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Ia sedang duduk di sofa ketika lubang lukisan terbuka dan memunculkan tampang angkuh Malfoy.

"Itu cokelat panasmu, Malfoy." Hermione menunjuk piala diatas meja dengan pandangan matanya.

Draco tidak menjawab. Ia duduk di sofa, menghadapi sepiala cokelat panas di meja tanpa berkata apapun.

"Aku sudah membuatkan cokelat panas yang kau tumpahkan kemarin ke essay-ku, Malfoy." Suara Hermione terdengar bergetar.

"Lalu?" Malfoy hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hermione menarik napas amat berat. Merlin, apalagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghadapi si Malfoy ini? Gumam hatinya. "Apa kau tidak diajari oleh orangtuamu untuk berkata maaf saat melakukan salah?" akhirnya Hermione mulai bisa mengendalikan suaranya menjadi seperti biasa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Draco malah balik bertanya. Kini kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Malfoy! Malam tadi kau menumpahkan cokelatmu diatas essay-ku. Aku sudah membuatkanmu cokelat panas lagi. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau mengucapkan maaf?"

"Membuatkanku sepiala cokelat panas itu sudah menjadi kewajibanmu, Granger."

"Apa katamu? Hei, pangeran darah murni! Siapa yang dirugikan dari kejadian kemarin? Aku. Aku harus menyalin ulang essay-ku. Dan bahkan kau tak mau menyesali perbuatanmu?"

"Siapa yang salah? Pikirkan baik-baik, Granger! Kenapa kau mengerjakan essay-mu di ruang rekreasi, hah? Kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri di kamarmu. Lagipula kau menghalangi pandanganku. Jadi bukan salahku jika cokelat itu tumpah ke essay-mu." Draco berkata dengan gaya angkuhnya yang khas.

"Tapi bisakah kau berkata maaf, Malfoy? Hanya maaf.." suara Hermione kembali bergetar, ia sepertinya menahan tangis.

"Seperti apa?"

Demi janggut Merlin! Malfoy tidak bisa berkata maaf? Hermione terduduk lemas di sofanya. "Katakan 'aku minta maaf', Malfoy!" ucap Hermione lemah.

"Nah, kau sudah mengatakannya."

"Malfoy!" Hermione memekik putus asa. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi mendesak ingin keluar.

Hermione akhirnya menangis. Dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah. Dengan bahu sesenggukan. Dengan Malfoy di depannya. Dengan cokelat panas yang mulai berubah menjadi cokelat dingin. Ia kini merasa amat menyesal telah menyukai seorang angkuh seperti Malfoy yang bahkan sangat sulit mengucap maaf. Ya, Hermione mengakui dalam hati, aku menyukainya! Aku sengaja mengerjakan essay-ku di ruang rekreasi agar bisa sesekali memandang wajah pucatnya yang sangat kukagumi. Ron benar! Aku menyukai Malfoy! Perasaan Hermione berkecamuk. Sudah jelas.

"Cengeng," desis Malfoy tanpa dosa. Ia menangis hanya karena aku tidak minta maaf? Hatinya bergumam. Benar-benar seorang gadis lemah. Salahnya sendiri mengerjakan essay di ruang rekreasi. Dia tak pernah tahu jika aku selalu tidak berkonsentrasi penuh ketika ia di dekatku. Aku mengaguminya. Dan semalam, aku kaget ketika dia memandangku sekilas dari balik perkamennya. Aku tak sengaja menumpahkan cokelat panasku, Granger. Kau harus tahu. Pikiran Draco semakin berkecamuk.

Hermione masih menangis. Draco tetap diam.

"Granger," panggil Draco pelan. Hermione tidak menjawab. Ia sudah tidak sesenggukan lagi, namun kedua tangannya masih menutupi wajah. "Berhenti menangis!" Draco memerintah dengan suara lembut.

"Dan berhentilah bersifat angkuh, Malfoy!" Hermione membuka tangannya, menunjukkan wajah bekas menangis dan mata hazel-nya yang masih terdapat sisa-sisa air mata.

Draco terkejut melihatnya. Perasaan Hermione benar-benar terluka. Karena dia, Draco Malfoy. "Kau ternyata gadis yang cengeng!" kata Draco lagi.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak peduli, mud-"

"Cukup! Berhenti memanggilku mud-blood, Malfoy!" bahkan sebelum Draco menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hermione tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. "Aku membencimu!" dan Hermione beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan gebrakan pintu sangat keras.

Draco mencelos. Ia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan berlipat-lipat. Mengacaukan essay arithmancy Hermione dan memanggilnya 'mud-blood'. Dengan langkah berat, Draco mengahampiri pintu kamar Hermione.

"Granger," panggilnya. "Aku menyesal." Draco melanjutkan dengan suara tercekat.

Didalam kamar, Hermione melekatkan telinganya di pintu. Tidak ingin melewatkan sepatah katapun dari mulut Draco.

"Aku.. Aku.. Tidak sengaja memanggilmu mud-blood."

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga tidak sengaja menumpahkan cokelat panas di essay-mu semalam."

"Jadi?"

"Aku menyesal."

Ahaa! I got you, Malfoy! Hermione tertawa dalam hati. "Dan apa yang akan kau katakan?" Harap-harap cemas, Hermione menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar.

Hening sejenak.

"Itu semua salahmu, Granger!" teriak Draco.

Hermione merasa hatinya ditabrak Hogwarts Express yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia terduduk lemas di lantai. Tubuhnya semakin merapat ke pintu.

"Maaf…"

Samar-samar Hermione mendengar Draco berkata.

"Apa katamu, Malfoy?" pancing Hermione.

"Nothing. Aku tidak berkata apapun." jawab Draco dengan nada angkuh.

"Aku mendengarnya."

Hermione mendengar Draco mengeluh, kemudian menggeram, dan akhirnya berkata gugup.

"Baiklah.. aku.. aku.. akuu.. minta maaf."

Serasa menjatuhkan sebongkah batu besar dari genggamannya, Draco menarik napas lega. Sama seperti Draco, hati Hermione meluas seluas-luasnya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan pintu kamarpun terbuka, menampilkan sosok Hermione dengan senyum yang terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya. Bahkan, senyum Hermione nyaris berubah menjadi tawa ketika melihat Draco terduduk di lantai dengan mimik wajah seperti habis muntah.

"Draco," -tidak dengan Malfoy-, Hermione menghampirinya. "Kau kelihatan sangat kacau."

"Kau puas, Granger?" tanya Malfoy kemudian.

"Sangat puas. Terimakasih. Aku bahkan sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau mengucapkan maaf dengan susah payah tadi."

"Lalu kenapa kau-"

"Hanya ingin mengujimu," kini Hermione tersenyum nakal. "Well, aku hampir lupa kalau cokelat panas di atas meja sudah berganti nama. Sekarang sudah jadi cokelat dingin, Malfoy. Sebaiknya segera kau minum."

Secepat kilat, Draco menghampiri meja untuk menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya yang mulai merona. Ia mengambil cokelat buatan Hermione dan terduduk di sofa dengan perasaan tak menentu. Hermione menghampirinya, duduk di sebelah Draco.

"Bagaimana cokelatnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Manis." Draco mencibir, "Terimakasih, Granger." Ia berkata dengan suara dipanjang-panjangkan, terkesan mengejek.

"Wow, kau mengucapkan terimakasih? Sama-sama, Draco."

Draco mendengus kesal.

"Well, aku juga minta maaf. Aku menyukaimu, Draco." ucap Hermione tanpa sadar. "Maksudku, karena kau sudah mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih." Buru-buru ia melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah melihat Draco hampir memuntahkan cokelat dari mulutnya.

"Aku juga," kata Draco.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku juga menyukaimu karena kau seorang Hermione Granger."

Hermione terkejut mendengarnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum denga kedua pipinya yang berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Draco juga tersenyum. Senyum termanis yang pernah Hermione lihat.

"Dan maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" tanya Draco.

"Anything," jawab Hermione cepat.

"Jangan pernah lagi menangis di depanku. Tetaplah tersenyum, Hermione."

Draco tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapat jawaban dari Hermione. Ia hanya mendapat pelukan yang mengubah cokelat dingin yang diminumnya menjadi cokelat hangat. Bahkan mungkin menjadi cokelat panas kembali. Tanpa mereka sadari, piala kosong yang digenggam Draco terjatuh dan menggelinding di lantai.

*End.


End file.
